Demonic Forces
by GhostMenace2
Summary: Rin is captured by Astaroth and thrown into Gehenna. The time he spends there is rough, but he is able to escape before Satan is able to lay his hands on him. However, he comes back… changed. Battling what he feels inside, while also coming across new allies in other half-demons, Rin must trudge forward on a chaotic journey. Demonic Instincts ReWrite!
1. Chap 1 - The Awakening

**AN: Hello and welcome to Demonic Forces, the rewrite of my previous fanfiction "Demonic Instincts". I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and showed support to Demonic Instincts. I checked my email yesterday and I'm STILL getting emails from saying people are favortiing, commenting, and or following Demonic Insticnsts. I decided that I wanted to continue the story :D However, after reading it all the way through, i realised how many FREAKING PLOT HOLES I HAVE. I also realized that I had a lot of redundant story arcs that didn't do anything for the story. So, the best solution I could come up with, was re-writing the story. I hope that is acceptable to everyone. A heads up though, this isn't going to be the same exact story as Demonic Instincts. Most of the major plot points will be the same, but the minors stuff, and especially the start, will be way different. I'm sorry if you were expecting a continuation, but I hope this will suffice.**

 **PS: This can obviously be read without prior knowledge of "Demonic Instincts", but you probably want to at least know the characters of Blue Exorcist xD**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

 ***An alleyway, somewhere***

 **-9:00pm-**

Rin was startled, to say the least. "What the…?" he murmured to himself as he stared at his now flaming blue hands. Having pushed him to the breaking point with the heating iron, Astaroth, who was currently possessing Shiratori, revealed in his findings. This was amazing! Astaroth, only seeking a way into Assiah through this corrupted young boy, was also able to find the long lost prince. His luck just kept on coming! Astaroth quickly realised that now was not the time to celebrate his luck. He had to take the prince back to Gehenna. Immediately, Astaroth got down on one knee, and extended his arm to Rin. By accessing Shiratori's memories he already knew a few things about Rin. He knew that it was unlikely for Rin to take his hand, but he had to try.

"Young prince, I am Astaroth, Lord of Rot." Astaroth said aloud. "I have come to take you home." Rin, still confused as to what was going on, stammered out,

"H-Home…?" Rin briefly started up Astaroth, but quickly returned his gaze to his blazing aura. It infatuated him.

"Young Prince, please. We haven't much time." Astaroth all but growled. He was growing impatient. Standing up, Astaroth forcefully grabbed Rin's wrist, yanking him to his feet.

"Hey, w-wait! Let go of me!" Rin yelled, as he was being dragged. Astaroth, however, didn't stop. Rin did his best to struggle against Astaroth, but his grip was like iron. Astaroth started leading Rin deeper into the alleyway, which apparently connected to more alleyways. It seemed to Rin like there was a maze hidden in between the building that made it up.

"You can't possibly expect me to do that." Astaroth scoffed. "Demons from all over the world have been searching for you for your entire life! It'd be foolish to let you out of my sight, now that I've found you." Everything Astaroth had said rattled Rin. However, what caught shook him the most was the word,

"D-Demons?" Rin sputtered. Astaroth tilted his head back to stare at Rin. He could hear the surprise in his voice, and now could see it on his face. This, in turn, surprised Astaroth.

"You don't even know who you are… do you?" Astaroth asked.

"I-I'm R-Rin." Rin stammered out. Dammit! Why did he keep doing that? Rin's never stammered in front of someone before. At least, nobody except, maybe, an employer. Why couldn't he shake this incredible sense of fear and dread? And why couldn't he stop fucking stammering!

"I didn't ask for you name." Astaroth said in a harsh tone. Rin was about to respond, but he didn't know how. "I guess you don't know, then." Astaroth continued. "Pity. I'll have to waste time explaining. For now though, we have to go into hiding. The exorcists will be upon us soon."

'What is going on!?' Rin thought to himself. 'This can't be happening! I'm being freaking abducted by Shiratori, who has somehow grown a tail and devil horns and is now calling himself Astaroth, while I'm burning in blue flames. Ha...ha...I'm dreaming…. I must be.'

"Well, if you know nothing, you're probably trying to rationalise this somehow. I can't explain right now, but I want to reassure you, this isn't a dream." Astaroth spoke up.

'Shit! It's like he read my mind.'

The two continued in silence, Rin finally giving up on struggling against Astaroth. Even though he tried with everything he had, Rin couldn't get Astaroth to loosen his grip. Rin thought of screaming for help, but after Astaroth almost burned his face with a flaming iron, for pretty much no reason, Rin was afraid of what he might do if he screamed for help.

'I'll just have to hope he loosens his grip and take that chance to run. It'll be my only shot.' Rin decided. Although, he wanted to learn about his new flaming blue appearance and about what Astaroth meant when he said 'Demons', Rin knew he couldn't remain in his current situation. Suddenly, however, Astaroth grounded to a halt, making sure Rin halted as well. They were at a corner, in the maze of alleyways. Astaroth peeked his head out to check out the conjoining alleyway, and was met with a rain of bullets. Quickly, he pulled his head back around the corner to avoid the bullets, cursing as he did so.

"Shit. The exorcists found us."

"The exorcists?" Rin asked. It was really all he could do in a moment like this.

"I'm sorry, young prince, but now is not the time! All you need to know is that they're bad news and they will kill Demons, like us." As he was saying this, Astroth was dragging Rin back down the alley they had come from. Being dragged along by Astaroth barley gave Rin any time to comprehend what he had said.

'Demons…. like… us?' Rin thought to himself. 'And he keeps calling me young prince! What is with that?'

As they back tracked their steps, Astaroth started taking seemingly random turns through the alley ways, until they burst out into the streets. There were crowds bustling all around, easy for them to blend into.

"I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but I'm going to anyway." Astaroth said, turning his body so he could stare Rin dead in the eye. "Don't try and run." The stare alone was enough to send shivers down Rin's back, but the demand was more then enough to scare the living shit out of him. Rin couldn't understand it, but he could tell something about Astaroth was dangerous, ominous, and powerful.

"G-Got it…" Rin replied. Afterwards, Astaroth released Rin's wrist and motioned for Rin to follow him. Rin nodded.

'I can't believe he let go of me,' Rin said internally. 'I might be scared as hell, but there ain't no chance I'm sticking around here for long.'

'He's pathetically weak,' Astaroth noted. 'This can't be his full strength… no… something's repressing his powers… That'll have to wait. I can retrieve it once I get him safely to Gehenna.'

The two walked through the bustling street, sticking close to the buildings. Astaroth didn't think the exorcists would attack, while they were in a big group of people, but he wanted to be able to escape back into the alleyways just in case. Normally, Astaroth wouldn't be afraid of some mere exorcist, but he had to keep the prince safe.

'If those sleazy bastards get ahold of the prince, while he's this vulnerable, they'll probably kill him.'

Without any warning, a man burst through a window of a nearby corner store. He was wearing a very plain set of robes, had a cross necklace on, and a pair of tacky glasses and he held a shotgun in his hands. It was none other than Shiro Fujimoto. Fujimoto landed directly in between Rin and Astaroth, raising his shotgun at Astaroth.

Rin barely had time to shout out a surprised, "Old man!?" before Fujimoto pulled the trigger.

"Rin!" Fujimoto shouted over his shoulder to his adopted son. "Run!" Rin didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his heels and took over down the street, not thinking about where he was going. He just needed to get away from there.

'What the fuck… what the fuck… what the fuck!? What is going on!? The old man? Has a shotgun…? A-And… he burst through the window…. and what?!'

Rin was completely lost. This situation was like something straight out of a freaking anime! All he really knew for certain was that he needed to run. As fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Fujimoto faced off against Astaroth. Needless to say, between him bursting out of the corner store's window and shooting a freaking shotgun, the crowd quickly dispersed, running and screaming as they did so.

"Puny exorcist! You think you can stop me!?" Astaroth bellowed in rage. Not only had the prince escaped but it appeared that he knew this exorcist.

'If the prince knows an exorcist, it's possible that this exorcist is responsible for hiding him away. Although… that wouldn't make sense. Exorcists would've killed the prince by now. What is it that I'm missing…?' These thoughts and more ran through Astaroth's head as he prepared to fight of the man before him.

"Hmph…" Fujimoto huffed. "One shot wasn't enough for you. I can't say I'm surprised though. You have a human host. Only powerful demons can do that." Without letting Astaroth get another word in, Fujimoto once again fired his shotgun. Astaroth didn't even stumble.

"Funny. Cute. Idiotic. All words I can use to describe you, but none of them fit just right." Astaroth taunted. However, he decided it was time to get serious. "Now, how do you know the prince?" In response, Fujimoto just shot Astaroth in the chest, for the third time. "Got it."

With a wave of his hand, Astaroth shot out, what could only be described as an 'embodiment of rot'. If you want to compare it to something, think of it as a slightly larger, slow moving gunshot, covered in green-brown sludge. Although small, the bolt of rot would definitely pack a punch if it landed. Fujimoto expertly dodged the attack, but was surprised. He wasn't expecting this level of strength from the demon before him. Of course that was because he didn't know that the demon in front of him was the King of Rot.

If Fujimoto had looked to where he was standing before, he would see that the pavement was cracked and steaming. He didn't have time to worry about that though. He was too busy focusing on the fight in front of him. He waved his hand over his shotgun in a cross formation and mumbled under his breath, "The Lord, His Son, and His Spirit will guide me." In a flash, his gun lit up, glowing in an, obviously, holy aura.

"Ha! You think a couple 'magic words' will stop me?!" Astaroth shouted. "If regular bullets couldn't stop me, what make you thin-" Astaroth was cut off by several shots of Fujimoto's now blessed shotgun. These, packed a punch. Astaroth stumbled back from the new found force of the bullets. Not only that, but the blessing made his skin burn.

'Shit, this guy's not just an old man… I have to end this soon… or at least escape. The prince comes first.'

Astaroth drew in a great breath, cocking his head back to get in as much air as he could. He said, in a breathless voice, "Rotting Fog," before he released the stored air in his lungs. However, what came out was not carbon dioxide. Instead a steam of murky fog leaked from his mouth quickly expanding in size with every second. Coughing up a lung, Astaroth said, "Try to deal with that… Exorcist scum…"

The sight practically terrified Fujimoto. He'd seen this once before, but last time he was prepared. A demon out in the country was leaking it, but at a slower, more containable rate. This was something on a whole new level! What was this demon?

'I have to stop this fog from spreading. If it touches anything or anyone that is alive, it could kill them. And judging by it's potency, it'll kill them fast.'

Fujimoto immediately pulled out holy water grenades and threw them into the fog. It didn't seem to do much to slow it down. Luckily for Fujimoto it had stopped growing, and the demon didn't seem to be in a position to add more to it. Unluckily for Fujimoto, it was roughly the size of a city block! He would need at least four exorcists to contain it. Between him, Maruta, Izumi, Kyoudou, and Nagatomo there are five of them, and Yukio already left for True Cross Academy. He that leaves four of them for the fog and only one to find wherever the hell Rin ran off to.

"Well, you'll have your hands full for awhile. Have fun with that." Astaroth taunted. He waved to Fujimoto as he fled back through the fog, off to find Rin. Fujimoto didn't hear him. He was already on the phone with the monastery. He had told the four of them to start reinforcing the barriers, both physical and spiritual around the monastery. However, this is more pressing.

The phone buzzed twice before Maruta picked up.

"Sir?"

"Maruta! Gather everyone. We have a situation. Meet me at the corner of Fifth Avenue and Rose Boulevard."

* * *

 **AN: OMG I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS MESSED UP! XD SORRY SORRY! Anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! more to come soon!**


	2. Chap 2 - Rotting Fog and Fleeing Demons

**AN: When I get in the groove, I stay in it. Here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Rotting Fog and Fleeing Demons

 ***The end of Rose Boulevard***

 **-9:25pm-**

Rin like a demon straight out of hell. He ran down the street as fast as possible, blending in with the rest of the fleeing crowd. He couldn't care less about the people stealing glances at him as he ran or the people he ran into and inevitably knocked down. He just had to run. He didn't know much about the street, Rose Boulevard, but he could make it home. Probably. The problem was his brain was scattered from this evenings happenings. Thinking was hard and confusing. The more he tried to make sense of everything, the more confused everything became. After a good three minutes of sprinting down the street, Rin ducking inside an alleyway, to catch his breath. Looking down at his hands, he realised that they were no longer on fire.

'When did it go away? And what WAS it…?'

After a small break, Rin decided to continue his journey home. Obviously Fujimoto knew what was going on. He'd have him explain it. Rin broke into a light job, one he could sustain for awhile, and head in the direction of the monastery.

* * *

 ***The corner of Fifth Avenue and Rose Boulevard***

 **-9:30pm-**

Maruta and the other priests drove a car straight to where Fujimoto had directed them to. Although, they ran 5 red lights, drove past 3 stop signs, went over the speed limit by 40 mph, and went off road for a little bit of it. They found out what the 'situation' was before they even got out of the car. It was obvious. Rotting Fog. And it was huge. Immediately, they all exited the car, rushing to Fujimoto who was standing on the sidewalk, looking frustrated. Obviously because he couldn't handle this alone. As the four approached Fujimoto, he shouted his orders.

"Maruta, Kyoudou, and Nagatomo, you're with me. We need to get rid of this fog before it can spread further. Izumi, get back in that fucking car and find Rin!"

The priest obeyed immediately. It wasn't often that Fujimoto swore, and even less towards other people. He was clearly infuriated beyond belief. The priests felt for him. He WAS the paladin, but no matter how strong you are Rotting Fog isn't something that can be exorcised by force. You need to corral it with multiple people, before exercising it. On top of this new found fog, Fujimoto was unsuccessful in retrieving Rin, leaving him in an even fouler mood. The only reason he wasn't going to follow after Rin, was because he was the most experienced in dealing with entities like this Rotting Fog. It pained him, that he couldn't go after Rin, but he knew he had to stop the fog.

All the priests were able to tell all this from the single command Fujimoto gave. After Izumi hopped back into the car and drove off to search for Rin, Fujimoto and the three remaining priests got to work. Each of them knew what to do without being told, so things went smoothly. They each gathered around the fog, on four separate sides. Although, it's hard to call them 'sides' while the fog is like a cloud. Once everyone got into position, they put their hands together and prayed aloud.

"Oh Holy god, ruler of the heavens. Purge this land with your body, cleanse it with you spirit, and baptise it with your protection."

The priests mumbled this in unison over and over again, until the fog started to grow smaller. As it did so, it was pushed into the center of the four exorcists, allowing them to walk forward on the fog. It took them ten minutes of constant pray, and slowly inching towards the fogs slowly shrinking center. But, they eventually got it. After the fog was finally gone, a silence fell over the exorcists. It was soon broken by Fujimoto.

"Now let's go find my son."

* * *

 ***Outside the Monastery***

 **-9:45pm-**

It took him a while, and a wrong turn, but Rin eventually found his way back home. Although, what he found there was not what he expected. Standing by the entrance of the monastery was none other than Astaroth. Something else shocked Rin though.

"Hahaha! I knew it." Astaroth grinned, when he caught sight of Rin. "After seeing how you knew that exorcist, I figured you must have a connection to him. I confirmed it by beating the information out of this guy." Astaroth finished, as he threw an unconscious Izumi onto the ground. "I was so lucky! I just stumbled upon this exorcist when he rammed into me with his car! I'm so glad he could lead me to you, young prince."

There it was again, the 'young prince' title. It registered in Rin, but he wasn't really paying attention to what Astaroth was saying. He was blinded by the rage he was bubbling.

'H-He… did that, to Izumi?'

The anger burst out of him with roaring blue flames. Rin didn't care who this guy was, Shiratori, Astaroth, whatever. He didn't care how scary he was, how powerful he was. All he could think about right now, was beating the shit out of him for what he did. Rin rushed at him, fist raised and swinging towards Astaroth's face.

The whole scene surprised Astaroth, so Rin was able to land a solid punch right on his cheek. He even managed to make Astaroth stumble. However, this only made him laugh.

"Wow. You are strong. Even though your powers are obviously restricted. Father will be happy."

"Just shut up! You creep! I'm gonna kill you for what you did!" Rin said, swinging at Astaroth again, although missing this time.

"Ha! For what? Knocking an exorcist unconscious? Young prince, you're delirious. These exorcists- no. These humans are worthless pieces of garbage. I see now why they didn't kill you. They wanted to brainwash you."

"Just shut up with this shit! Humans, Demons, Exorcists! WHATEVER! I'm still gonna kick you ass!" Rin swung punches left and right, but he could never connect them. Astaroth was much faster. And stronger. Soon, Astaroth grew tired of being on the defensive, and took the offensive. He threw a quick kick into Rin's stomach then slammed both his fists into Rin's head. Astaroth pulled back a little at the end. He didn't want to crush Rin's skull. He only wanted to knock him out. It'd be easier that way.

'Maybe I should've done that from the start...' Astaroth noted. Either way, Astaroth picked up the know unconscious Rin and slung him over his shoulder. His flames and last bit of fight he had were extinguished with his unconsciousness.

* * *

 ***Outside the Monastery***

 **-10:05pm-**

Tracking aura was fairly easy. Especially when it was the aura of someone strong. Even more so when it's that of a demon's. That made Rin very easy to find through aura tracking. Basically the premise of aura tracking is a lot like divination. If you know the person, or creature of who you're trying to locate, you can can concentrate on memories of them and you will get a gut feeling on where to go. It works better with a map.

Anyway, knowing that Izumi was heading towards Rin, Fujimoto, Maruta, Kyoudou, and Nagatomo decided to do the same. Hopefully they could all meet up with Rin back under their protection. Using Aura Tracking, the four headed back towards the Monastery. However, what they found wasn't Rin. When they approached the Monastery all they found was an unconscious Izumi laying by the Monastery's gate.

"IZUMI!" Fujimoto shouted as he jumped out of the car. He rushed to his fellow priest's side, checking to make sure he was still alive. The others poured out f the car soon after, mere seconds behind Fujimoto. Fujimoto quickly determined he was still alive, but had a broken arm and some minor head and leg injuries. He was, however, very much alive. "Izumi! Wake up, man!"

Fujimoto shook him gently as he shouted, trying to rouse the man. Soon, his eyes fluttered open.

"S-Shiro…?" He mumbled. The man sat up, slowly gathering his bearings. "W-What happened…?"

"We were hoping you'd tell US, actually." Maruta interjected.

"R-Right…" Izumi chucked. And then it hit him. "Oh my God."

"What? What is it!? Spit it out already!" Maruta urged.

"Maruta, leave him be. He's injured." Fujimoto told the fat, fire breathing priest. "Now, Izumi," he continued, turning to the injured man. "Tell us everything you remember."

"W-Well… I started tracking Rin's aura, while driving. I could tell by the direction his aura was moving, that he was heading back to the monastery. However, while I was driving back, this man just appeared in the road! There was no time to avoid him, and so I crashed right into him. However, the car was stopped by him. It was like the crash didn't even phase him." Izumi shuddered inside, remembering the look on Astaroth's face when he crashed into him.

"Anyway, by that point I could tell that it was no ordinary man, but a demon, and a strong one. He came over to the driver side door and ripped it off, pulling me out once I did so. He kept asking me these questions and I tried to resist telling him, but between the strange smoothness of his voice and him breaking my arm, I just answered them."

"Well? What did ask?" Fujimoto inquired.

"He asked about Rin. Everything was about Rin. H-He…" Izumi breathed in deep, practically terrified to even say what he was trying. "He said that his name was Astaroth, and that he was here to take the 'Young Prince' home."

"Astaroth!?" Maruta replied, shocked.

"The King of Rot? Here?!" Nagatomo interjected. In fact the only one who didn't seem surprised about this was Fujimoto, who actually fought him, and gouged his strength.

"Wait! Where is Rin then?" Kyoudou asked.

"I have no idea. I was knocked unconscious shortly after answering his questions. I don't even remember coming to the monastery…. I was on Kalei Street…" Izumi responded.

"Astaroth probably has him." Fujimoto said, grimly. Nobody knew how to respond. If Astaroth really did have him, does that mean all hope was lost? Was Rin gone for good?

"T-Then why did Aura Tracking Rin lead us here?" Maruta asked.

"A thing about demons: Demons and Humans have different auras. A Human's aura is always located within their body, while a demon can manifest it outside of their bodies. Aura Tracking will always work on a human, but on a demon, it can lead you to the demon, or a spot where the demon used a large amount of aura. The idiot must've tried to fight…"

"D-Does this mean….?" Izumi started to ask the question, but didn't have the heart to do it.

"No. It doesn't." Fujimoto said, as he walked back to the car. "Hold down the fort. Tend to Izumi's wounds. I will find him dammit. Even if I have to crawl to Gehenna and back!"

* * *

 **AN: I wish I could play end of chapter music xD This ending was like totally badass in my mind. Let me know if you think so too!**


	3. Chap 3 - Gehenna Gate

**AN: This one took awhile, and it's roughly** **double the size of the other two chapters xD I got really into it! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Gehenna Gate

 ***Underground Parking Lot***

 **-11:07pm-**

Rin awoke startled, to say the least. Being roughly thrown into a stone pillar will do that to a man. It didn't hurt so much as it startled Rin. His mind was foggy and he didn't really know where he was. That is until he caught sight of Astaroth walking towards him. That cleared his mind right up.

"Where am I?" Rin asked, trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Where does it look like?" Astaroth replied. "An abandoned car lot. It was used a lot when this mall was still open." He promptly pointed upwards, where a sign saying ' _Welcome to Ross Park Mall!'_ hung. "Now, since it's closed, it's a perfect for people like your friend Shiratori to hang out in." Astaroth said, pointing to himself now.

Finally having pulled himself up into a sitting position, Rin leaned against the pillar he was thrown at. The impact did more damage then Rin had thought. His back was killing him. He hoped the pain would pass soon. "But… YOUR Shiratori…?" Rin stated more than asked. The whole situation was making his head hurt. His old man with a shotgun. Shiratori calling himself Astaroth. Blue Fire inexplicably flaring up around him. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

"It irks me greatly that you don't know anything. It's like talking to a child." Astaroth murmured. Rin wanted to make a retort, but he wasn't in any position to. He wasn't tied up or anything, but he already knew he couldn't beat his captor in a battle. Plus, he could tell that there was a potential to get information out of him.

"Well… where should I start…?" Astaroth asked, mostly to himself.

"How about why you have freaking horns and a tail!" Rin responded.

Sighing, Astaroth spoke up, "Fine. I am a demon."

"A demon?" Rin asked cautiously. He would've frantically denied the fact, but considering there were little black things floating through the air and the fact that Shiratori had grown a tail and horns, Rin was willing to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Yes, young prince, a demon. You see, this realm of existence is made up of two worlds. The world we are currently in, Assiah. You can consider it as Earth, or the Human Realm if that makes things easier for you. And it's counterpart Gehenna. Or, as the humans like to call it, Hell. Basically, the birth place of demons."

Rin remained silent. ' _This guy is crazy… There is no way...'_

"Anyway, Gehenna isn't so bad, but Assiah is just better, in every conceivable way. The best part being that Humans are here. Anyway, for many different reasons, Demons want to cross from Gehenna to Assiah. However, the humans dislike that. So, in order to protect their precious little world, they trained soldiers to exorcise demons."

"Exorcists." Rin filled in, remembering back to the alleyway.

"Exactly, young prince." Astaroth said. "Anyway, that's the overview. Now to get into the nitty-gritty." Astaroth stopped standing condescendingly over Rin and sat down across from him, cross legged. "You, young prince, are special."

"I could tell," Rin said cooly. "Getting kidnapped doesn't exactly scream ordinary." Rin wanted so badly to ask about the 'young prince' title he hard earned, but he knew it was coming. He just had to wait patiently.

"You're are the son of Satan, King of Demons."

Rin just stared at Astaroth, believing him less and less.

"Oh yeah! Right! And you're the queen of england!" Rin laughed to himself. This had to be a dream, some kind of fucked up nightmare. Something! There was no way. Rin knew he was adopted, but he never imagined…

"Only members of Satan's lineage can summon the blue flames." Rin twitched at this. He DID erupt into blue flames earlier… "It's no secret that Satan had a bastard child with a human some fifteen years ago, but apparently the child was born in Assiah, as per the mother's request. It wa taken away by exorcists shortly after and put into hiding." Astaroth stared eerily into Rin's eyes as he spoke. It was unnerving, but Rin wasn't paying attention. His mind kept flashing through all the memories of people calling him a delinquent, a rufscalian, a demon. ' _They were right...'_

"Needless to say, that child was you." Astaroth said, interrupting his thoughts. "And, it is my duty was one of the Demon Kings to bring you back to our father."

Rin was at a loss for words. He couldn't choose anything but to believe what he was being told. There was no other way to explain it. Demons were real. And he was one of them.

"Wait!" Rin, practically shouted, as Astaroth's words rung in his ears. "O-our father?" Rin asked, stumbling over his words slightly. He may only have been quoting what Astaroth had said, but it sounded like he had already accepted that Satan was his father. There was no way in hell he wanted to do that.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot. You see, young prince, we are half-brothers. Lord Satan has many children, with many demons. The more powerful ones, like myself, earn the title of 'Demon King.' I am Astaroth, King of Rot." Seeing Rin's still confused face, Astaroth cleared up, "It's very difficult for demons, even of my stature, to cross between realms. It's easier just to posses someone of something on this side."

Rin let the words sink in. It wasn't as shocking as finding out that you're the son of Satan, but it still shook him up a little inside. Things were starting to make sense, though.

"Well, excuse me while I prepare." Astaroth finished, walking away to leave Rin to his thoughts.

' _I….I'm a demon. And the son of Satan no less. I'm the worst… And the old man knew the whole time… He knew and didn't tell me… And Yukio…'_

"WAIT! YUKIO!" Rin shouted, as he made a startling realisation.

"What was that?" Astaroth called over his shoulder, already across from Rin on a different part of the parking lot. Rin realised that he spoke aloud, and responded to Astaroth with a resounding,

"Never mind!"

Astaroth shrugged it off. The ramblings of the young prince didn't need his attention. What needed his attention was the creation of a way for the prince to get home.

' _I-If, I'm the son of Satan that means… Yukio is as well! Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to get out of here. I have to protect Yukio from this creep. From the sounds of it, they don't know that I have a twin brother, so they might not be looking for him. But still, I need to keep him safe.'_

Rin noted that Astaroth was on the completely other end of the parking lot, dumping things onto the floor and seeming writing on it with chalk.

' _Is he an idiot? I can easily get out of here. Why isn't he watching me? Does he think my back will hurt too much to move?'_ Rin couldn't understand why he was left alone, but he wasn't about to let this golden moment go to waste. Rin flexed his back real fast to check how painful it would be to move. It hurt like hell, but he could still move. This was his chance. Next time Astaroth kneeled down onto the floor to write something, Rin was going to bolt. He'd only been to the mall once before and that was back when it was still open. He hoped that his memory would serve him well as he made his escape.

Rin watching with keen eyes as Astaroth slowly lowered to the ground to write some more with his chalk. As soon as his face was directed toward the ground, Rin lept up and ran.

It didn't take long for him to get caught, however. Strange mushrooms and other fungi that were on the floor, walls, and ceilings grew almost instantaneously. Not only that, but they had faces, arms, and legs. Needless to say, they scared the shit out of Rin with surprise. He lost his balance at the sudden wall of fungi-men in front of him and fell backwards.

"It's no use, young prince!" Astaroth called over, not even bothering to look up. "I asked some demons enthralled to me block the exits. Unless you suddenly understand everything about demons and the types of them that there are, you're not going anywhere."

"Dammit…" Rin breathed out. ' _So that's why he didn't keep an eye on me. He has these weird freaking mushroom guys keep guard'._ Even though Rin didn't know what these things were, he'd be damned if he didn't try to get passed them. He charged forward, arms ready to punch the living crap out of these guys. He punched one square in the face, and it stumbled backwards, breaking the line it had formed with the other fungus demons.

Rin took this as an opportunity to run past them, but as soon as he crossed the line of demons, they all turned to him. The ones closest to him, including the one he punched grabbed ahold of him and through him back in front of them.

Astaroth chuckled. "Young prince, you can't get passed them. They are Rot Warriors. Once they are given orders, they will obey them until they die. I've given them their orders, so as soon as you try to get past them, they will forcibly throw you back in front of them."

Rin gritted his teeth in frustration. There is no where he was going to just stand there while he could try and escape. Even if his efforts were in vain, he would try until he couldn't anymore. He knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try.

* * *

 ***Underground Parking Lot***

 **-11:43pm-**

Rin was beat. He had lost track of time awhile back, and instead started keeping track of his escape attempts. He was currently on escape attempt number 97. However, he was nearing his wit's end. Not only that but Rin wasn't sure he had the energy to charge at these ' _fucking shroom asswipes'_ as he had taken to calling them. He eventually decided to take a break and rest by the pillar he had woken up near.

The silence was eerie. After around attempt 30, Astaroth had stopped taunting him and continued his work on doodling on the pavement. Rin hated it with all his guts, but he was starting to accept the fact that he wasn't getting out of this. He was also starting to come around to the fact that demons existed, considering that there was no other way to explain the ' _fucking shroom asswipes'_ and his blue flames from earlier. The horns and tail on Astaroth also weren't hurting the idea.

What frustrated Rin the most however, was the fact that his whole life was, essentially, a lie. He was a demon, and Fujimoto knew it. All the times he reassured him and soothed him when others had called him a demon, or something similar, were lies. Everything was a lie.

Rin shook his head. He didn't want to have these thoughts. The old man was a good guy, he always wanted the best for him. Right…? Rin stood back up, resuming escape attempt number 97, in an effort to get his mind off of things.

It wasn't until around attempt 103 that something happened. The Rot Warriors picked Rin up and threw him, just like they always did, but when Rin landed, the ground shook. It was like a small earthquake erupted from where he landed.

"What the…" Rin muttered. Apparently the ground shaking was not of Astaroth's doing, because Rin noticed him look up from his drawings in surprise. Not too long after the shaking had come, it had gone.

An uneasy silence fell upon Rin and Astaroth. Obviously, Astaroth thought the shaking was of threat to him. And if it was a threat to Astaroth, it could only help Rin… Right? After a good minute or so, the sound of foot steps rang out like gunshots. Rin and Astaroth couldn't see the owner of said footsteps, but it was obvious those steps rang out with purpose.

"Miss me?" Fujimoto taunted, from behind the line of Rot Warriors that Rin couldn't get passed. With a few shots of his shotgun, the Rot Warriors dissipated, into thin air.

"Old man!" Rin yelled, jumping up as he did so. He was about to run to his adoptive father, but Astaroth was much faster and, in the blink of an eye, was standing between Rin and Fujimoto. Even though he was standing on the other side of the parking lot, moments ago.

"Leave here, human. You are not welcome at this ceremony." Astaroth growled. Ignoring him completely, Fujimoto asked Rin, nonchalantly,

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Rin muttered.

"Good." Fujimoto said, throwing three throwing knives in rapid succession at Astaroth. Much to his surprise, he caught each of them in between his fingers.

"Pathetic…" Astaroth muttered, throwing the knives back, with a flick of his wrist. Fujimoto, being not as fast or strong as Astaroth, had to dodge the knives rather than catch them.

"Forgive me, young prince." Astaroth said, turning towards Rin. In one swift motion, he grabbed Rin by the neck and lifted him up. He squeezed hard. Hard enough to cut off Rin's oxygen supply, but not strong enough to crush his throat. Rin couldn't even say anything as he was being choked. He did his best to pry Astaroth's fingers from his neck, but was unsuccessful.

"RIN!" Fujimoto shouted. He cocked his shotgun and prepared to fire, but Astaroth turned, putting Rin directly in between them.

"You wouldn't shoot me when you beloved 'SON' is in danger. Would you?" Astaroth mocked. He spat at word 'son' making reference to the fact that Rin wasn't actually his son.

"Put him DOWN! Quit fightin' dirty!" Fujimoto shouted, furious.

"Worry not, exorcist. I would do nothing to endanger the young prince's life. I just need to make sure he's unable to move. This was the best way to do so. Come." Astaroth said, beckoning Fujimoto with his free hand. Astaroth was slowly backing away from the exorcist and heading towards his 'doodles', Rin choking the whole time. Occasionally, Astaroth loosened his hand in order to give Rin a gulp of air, but would soon clench his hand again, to keep Rin suppressed.

Fujimoto inched forward as Astaroth inched backwards. Both were cautious of the other, but not willing to make a move. Astaroth could tell that Fujimoto wanted Rin alive, but didn't know if he was willing to kill him or not if it came down to it. Luckily for Fujimoto, Astaroth didn't know that Fujimoto would never harm Rin. Ever.

Soon, the trio arrived at Astaroth's floor drawings. When they arrived Astaroth threw Rin into the center of it. Rin, stayed laying on the floor, coughing and gasping, trying to let air back into them. There was no way Rin would be able to recover quick enough to run, at least not for a couple minutes.

"Now… let's dance." Astaroth said, launching several Bolts of Rot towards Fujimoto. In response, Fujimoto stood still. This surprised Astaroth, but Fujimoto's tactics became clear, when the bolts bounced harmlessly off of an aura shield that had formed around Fujimoto.

"Interesting…" Astaroth noted the technique. Fujimoto, however, said nothing. He was too busy repeating a pray in his head to maintain the shield.

In reply to Astaroth's attack, Fujimoto fired his shotgun three times. However, the bullets seemed to freeze in mid air, seconds after leaving the gun's barrel.

"Hmmm?" Astaroth watched, amused. This was something he hadn't seen before. After a few seconds, the bullets started to glow and continued their path towards Astaroth. Astaroth smirked, noting the path of the bullets and easily sidestepping them. What he didn't account for was the bullets curving and piercing him in his chest. Blood flowed from Astaroth's chest and unto the floor. Little did Fujimoto know that this played into his plans.

"You know what?" Astaroth asked, "That fucking hurt. I need a little bit of revenge." Astaroth said. He raised his hand, as if to shoot another Bolt of Rot, but inside of firing it at Fujimoto, he aimed it at the still recovering Rin. Fujimoto knew the moment the Bolt left Astaroth's hand that there was no way he could stop it from hitting Rin, so he didn't even try. Instead he just yelled,"RIN!"

This maneuver did a multitude of things for Astaroth. Firstly, it provided a small distraction. Enough for him to touch his hand to his still bleeding chest and flick some of the blood onto his chalk drawing on the floor. Secondly, the Bolt, while aimed at Rin, was aimed to graze him, not him. It was successful and caused a huge gash to appear on Rin's left arm, adding his blood to flood drawing. Lastly, it made Fujimoto drop his guard and focus, dropping his aura shield.

Astaroth wasted no time in shooting the defenseless exorcist with a Bolt of Rot. Surprising even Astaroth, the bolt did little more than knocking Fujimoto off of his feet and knocking the wind of out him. Either way, it gave Astaroth all the time and ingredients he needed.

"With this offering, I plead to you! Open the doors to everlasting agony! Summon the forces necessary to steal the souls of the living and crush the spirit of the strong! Awken! Gehenna Gate!" Astaroth shouted. In an instant, a giant door like structure appeared the floor, in place of the chalk drawings.

"W-what…" Rin choked out, in between coughs. "Is… this?"

Strange ooze started to seep out of the door, replacing the floor. This quick-sand like ooze grabbed ahold of Rin and started to drag him down. He fumbled in surprise, but his feet and butt were already encased in the strange material.

"R-Rin!" Fujimoto shouted, forgetting about Astaroth, and rushing to help his son. Forgetting about Astaroth was a mistake, because as he drew closer, Astaroth kicked Fujimoto in the stomach.

"Old man!" Rin shouted, suddenly having his voice back. He struggled violently trying to escape the Gehenna Gate, but it wouldn't release him. It also hurt his arm like hell, considering the new wound he had.

Astaroth was about to crush Fujimoto with his foot, but Fujimoto expertly rolled away, firing at Astaroth as soon as he was away from him. This shot, while not blessing like the homing ones, did little more then make Astaroth stumble.

Returning his attention to Rin once again, Fujimoto noticed that he Rin was already covered up to his torso in the ooze of the Gehenna Gate. The only thing Fujimoto had to grab onto was Rin's head. It would be awkward, but he would have to try. Fujimoto reached out for Rin, making sure to keep out of the Gate himself. However, as he was reaching his hand out, Astaroth shot a Bolt of Rot at Fujimoto's hand, forcing him to retract it in pain.

Now, the ooze was up to Rin's neck and it was obvious that Rin was starting to tear up now. Not from fear, but from the prospect of being separated from the one he considered his father. Sure this was all bizarre as fuck, and Fujimoto blatantly lied to him about it, but now wasn't the time for anger.

In a last ditch effort to get some help, Rin yelled, "DAD!" at Fujimoto, but at that point there was nothing Fujimoto could have done. Rin was too far consumed in the ooze. His head sinking under soon after he called out to Fujimoto. Overcome with rage and emotion, Fujimoto ran at Astaroth, catching him off guard. He clutched Astaroth's head in his hand and said,

"Evil is their hearts. Oh Lord, give to them according to their works and wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hand, render on them their reward." As Fujimoto spoke, Astaroth could feel the power of his words taking effect. It hurt like hell and gave Astaroth a headache, but he couldn't care less. He had accomplished his task."Thou shalt destroy them and thou shall't build them up. Blessed be the Lord. You have heard my supplication, The Lord as my helper, and my protector, Thou shall perish!"

With his final words, the spirit of Astaroth left Shiratori body, and Shiratori collapsed. Immediately, after Astaroth was banished, the Gehenna Gate dissipated. Fujimoto stared at the boys blood and beaten body, three bullet hole puncturing his chest. It was obvious that there was no saving the boy and, on a normal day, Fujimoto would have felt remorse. However, he was too emotionally overwhelmed. He just stared at the last place he had seen his son, and cried.

* * *

 **AN: I really hope you all enjoyed this one! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I love the hear feedback, good and bad alike!**


	4. Chap 4 - The Fog

**AN: I'm SO SORRY for the late update! I was busy these past couple of weeks getting ready for school. I had so much 'back to school' shopping to do and a couple of assignments to do that I had put off until the last second xD First day of school is tomorrow, so I wanted to get something up before hand. And dont worry, I don't think school will hinder my updates all that much. I will do my best to get at least one chapter out per week.**

 **Anyway, ENJOOOOOYOYYYYYYY :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Fog

*Gehenna - Location Unknown*

-Time Unknown-

Rin felt like he was falling for a long time. After being initially swallowed by the Gehenna Gate, Rin was dropped into a black void. Apparently, the sludge-like ooze was only a thin layer. After pulling Rin down into itself, The Gehenna Gate promptly hurled Rin into the abyss.

It took awhile for Rin to reach the ground. On his way down, he feared for his life. Not only because he was thrown into a demon realm, but because he definitely wasn't going to survive the impact of his fall. Rin flailed about, his only instinct being to survive. Soon, Rin exited the seemingly endless void and saw the ground he was inevitably going to crash into.

For as far as he could see, the ground was white. And fluffy looking? Were those flowers? Rin was caught off guard by the strange looking ground that he was fast approaching. Rin closed his eyes and awaited the impact, but it never came.

When Rin opened his eyes again. He was floating inches above the ground. "What the-" Rin spoke allowed, obviously shocked. However, he was cut off by being dropped by what force that was keeping him suspended. Picking himself up, Rin realised a couple things. First, the ground was hard, not fluffy. Second, the ground wasn't white, it was in fact covered in grass. It was pitch black in color, but it otherwise looked and felt like grass. And lastly, Rin realised that he was surrounded by an extremely dense fog.

' _So that's what I saw from above… A fog...'_

Rin picked himself up off the ground, and brushed himself off. "At least I'm not dead…" Rin grumbled to himself. Rin looked around at the strange alien world, but couldn't ascertain a single thing because of the fog. So, he decided, his best decision would be to pick a direction and walk straight until he was free of the fog.

He needed to find out as much about this Gehenna place as possible, if they was going to be any chance of him escaping it alive. After walking 'north', as Rin as dubbed the direction he had chosen, for around ten minutes, a voice spoke to him.

 **Hmmmmmm You're an interesting one.**

"Who's there?!" Rin called out, firmly planting himself. Raising his fists, Rin prepared for a fight.

 **Hehehehe. You're either not from here, or excruciatingly ignorant.**

Rin continued slowly spinning in circles, trying to stare into the fog, looking for the source of the voice. "Show yourself!" Rin called out into the fog.

 **Okay, boy. I will make you a deal. I will reveal myself, if you can tell which direction my voice is coming from.**

The statement caught Rin off guard. Seeing as how this was Gehenna, the voice must obviously belong to a demon. So, why would the demon be willing to reveal himself? Either way, Rin wanted to see this demon, and ascertain if it was friendly or not. However, Rin didn't hold high hopes for a demon to be friendly.

"Your voice is coming from…." Rin spoke, but never finished. He tried to recall which way the voice came from. "It came from…" Rin was baffled. Now that he thought about, the voice didn't sound like it came from any direction. Taking a wild guess, Rin pointed in a random direction and said, "You're voice came from over there."

 **Wrong.** The voice responded. Suddenly, a small piece of the fog detached from the main mass and came flying at Rin. It was strange, watching the fog cloud head towards him, because he didn't know what to make of it. However, when it came in contact with his chest, it felt like a truck hit him. Somehow, the fog cloud had a powerful force behind it, despite it being a gas. The blow knocked Rin straight off his feet and sent him sailing through the air. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

* * *

*Assiah - The Monastery*

\- 12:32am-

Fujimoto called a team of exorcist from Blue Cross to help with the clean up of the incident. He left out the part about Rin being abducted, however. The official story was that Astaroth had possessed the boy, Shiratori, and had kidnapped an innocent civilian; a male child, around age seven, with black hair and blue eyes. Fujimoto and the other priests did not know this boy, but tried their best to save him. They were unable to stop Astaroth before he sent the kid into Gehenna Gate. Fujimoto, in his attempts to safe the young child, had injured Astaroth's host. After exercising Astaroth, the host could not be saved.

Obviously, however, this was not the truth. Fujimoto had alerted Maruta and the others as to the actual events that occurred in the abandoned parking lot. However, if Fujimoto had alerted Blue Cross to the fact that Rin was the was taken, then it would've eventually gotten out that Rin was Satan's son. That couldn't happen. Not as long as Fujimoto could help it. The team he called in handled all the cleaning up; exorcising the remaining demons, cleaning up Shiratori's dead body, documenting the chalk drawings that remained from the opening of the Gehenna Gate, and then washing away the chalk drawing with holy water.

Because the team he called in was handling the clean up, that left Fujimoto and the others time to 'relax', as the exorcists from the team had said. In actuality, they would all be in turmoil over the fact that Rin was taken from them. The worst part was that Yukio, having left for school the previous day, didn't know of Rin's kidnapping. Fujimoto had called him, but he didn't want to relay the information over the phone, so all he said to Yukio was, "Come home. Now."

Currently, Fujimoto, Maruta, Kyodo, Izumi, and Nagatomo were sitting in their kitchen, awaiting Yukio's arrival. The silence was deafening; the only sound heard was that of a wall clock that ticked every second. It wasn't long before the front door opened. Obviously, Yukio used one of the exorcist keys to get home faster, but all the same, Fujimoto and the priests all rose at the sound. They made their way to the entrance hall before Yukio had finished shutting the door and taking his shoes off.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked, as soon as he caught sight of his adoptive father. Getting a call from your father where all he said was 'Come home. Now.' did not exactly spell out good news. "Is it Rin?" Yukio asked instinctively. Ever since Yukio found out about demons, and Rin's and his heritage, he worried about his brother's safety. He knew the day would come when Rin's power would grow too strong for his seal.

Fujimoto remained silent for a long time. Staring at his son. His expression never changed, and he made no move to answer the question. Verbally or otherwise. Fujimoto's silence did not ease Yukio's fears. Yukio scanned the faces of the other four and saw that they were forlorn. It didn't take long for Yukio to put two and two together. The tears came shortly after, and Fujimoto's arms stretched outwards for a hug to comfort his son.

"Is he dead…?" Yukio asked, his voice muffled by Fujimoto's clothing.

"Worse. He was taken back to Gehenna." The two remained there for a very long time.

* * *

*Gehenna - Location Unknown*

-Time Unknown-

The headache he was suffering from was killing Rin. When he first came to, he couldn't do anything but close his eyes and flinch at the unbearable pain that was built up behind his eyes. Rin tried to raise his hands to his head, to maybe rub the pain away, but found himself constricted. He opened his eyes real fast, to find the source of the construction, but soon again closed them. The little light that was in whatever part of Gehenna he was in, indoor or outdoor, made his headache worse. Rin tried to gather his thoughts, but the pain kept him in a perpetual state of non-thinking. All he could do was bare with the pain.

It took awhile, but the headache eventually died down, at least to the point of Rin being able to form a coherent thought and open his eyes. What he saw was unsettling to say the least. Rin was still in the fog, however, he was now floating in the air. Around his wrists and ankles where small clouds of the fog that seemingly held him in his suspension.

"What the…" Rin mumbled to himself, examining his bindings.

 **Ahhh. You're awake.**

Rin craned his head around, looking for the voice. ' _That's the same voice as from before...'_ He looked all around him, squinting into the fog, trying to find the source of the voice, much like he had last time he was conscious.

"Show yourself!" Rin said, struggling against his bindings. He was getting upset at his lack of knowledge of the current situation.

 **Ha! You think you're in a position to demand things of me?**

Now really angry, Rin roared out, "I said _**show yourself**_!" As he did so, he burst into flames. The flames that now engulfed him, burning away his binding and dropping Rin onto the ground.

 **What? Y-Your….**

"Come out, demon!" Rin shouted. "I ain't afraid of you!" Rin had to admit saying 'demon' was slightly strange, considering less that twenty four hours ago he didn't even know demons existed. However, demon was the only thing he could think to call the voice, considering he was supposedly in Gehenna, the demon world.

After this little outburst, the fog around Rin all started rushing forward. Rin raised his arms, not sure what was going on; He had to be prepared in case this was an attack of some sort. Rin continued to watch as the fog, from every direction, started to gather at one point. Within seconds, the area was completely cleared of all fog, except a small cloud in front of him.

This was the first time Rin actually got a glimpse of Gehenna's scenery. He appeared to be in a meadow of sorts. The black grass stretch on for seemingly forever. In the distance Rin could see a line for trees, which he decided was a forest of sorts. The trees didn't look that different from those in Assiah, but these didn't have any leaves. The last thing he noticed was that the sky was pitch black and there was nothing like the sun in the sky. Rin briefly wondered where the light came from in this world, but instantly dismissed it. He had bigger things to deal with.

Eventually, the cloud of fog started to change shape. It turned from just a cloud into a humanoid figure. It reminded Rin of a silhouette. You could tell that the figure was humanoid in nature, but it didn't have any other features. No eyes, no mouth, no nose. Nothing. Soon after forming, the humanoid figure got down on one knee and bowed.

 **I see the rumors are true, Young Prince. I am honored to make your acquaintance.**

Obviously, this new behavior threw Rin off. Rin looked at his arms that were raised in front of him, covered in blue fire. He recalled that Astaroth had told him these flames made him the son of Satan. Apparently, it also made you a prince.

 **I apologise for attacking and restraining you earlier. I was not aware of your heritage.**

Rin was getting more and more uncomfortable. He just arrived in Gehenna and had already encountered a demon. This was bad. Rin needed to leave. However, he thought he better get information first. It might be bad to run into a demon who would kill him rather than restraining him.

"What is your name?" Rin asked, voice slightly shaky.

 **Kabus, My Lord.**

"Okay, Kabus. What are you?"

The question surprised Kabus. Any demon that was capable of thought was able to tell what kind of demon he was, even though he was one of the last of his kind. Something wasn't right. Standing up, Kabus replied,

 **I am a Fog Demon, My Lord.**

This response wasn't completely untrue, but it wasn't specific. Little did Rin know that there was a whole plethora of demons and demon types. There are many different type of Fog Demons. If Rin asked what type of Fog Demon Kabus was, Kabus would relax. However, if he nearly took the information at face value…. Kabus' suspicions of something being wrong would be confirmed.

"I see… Well Kabus, I have important business to attend to and must be on my way." It was a huge bluff, but Rin had to try it. If he was considered a 'Prince' then maybe he could use this as leverage against others. Royal status had to come with some perks, right?

Unluckily, Rin wasn't quite well versed in the ways of Gehenna and was even more unfamiliar with the types of demons that inhabited it. Rin lowered his arms, which were still on fire with the rest of his body, and turned around to walk away. He inwardly was hoping that this Kabus guy would let him leave.

As soon as Rin turned around, Kabus was on him. He grabbed Rin's arm, threw him into the air, and slammed him onto the ground again. Rin landed with a huge thud and a small amount of blood came out of his mouth.

 **There is no mistaken that you're Satan's son. However, you are severely uneducated. This is troubling. The only reason that you wouldn't know anything is that you were being kept blinded. Satan wouldn't do that and neither would any other demon in their right minds. The only logical explanation is that you were raised in Assiah. That would explain why there are only rumors of a new son of Satan and why nobody has seen. It would also explain why you are so uneducated. Tell me if I'm wrong.**

Rin was coughing like crazy, trying to catch his breath again, but failing. He stared up at Kabus and was slowly filling with fear. In the short conversation that they held, Kabus was able to ascertain everything about him. Rin didn't replied he only stared into Kabus' swirling face of fog.

 **I will take your silence to mean that I am correct. Good, I always wanted to be a teacher.**

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed it :D We're getting to the part I have been DYING to write soon. I have so many ideas that it hurttttssssss.**


	5. Chap 5 - A Demon's Birth

**AN: I just re-read chapter 4 and saw like 5 typos and I swear I just cant xD**

 **Anyway, sorry for being so late with the updates. AP Physics is a bitch. Especially cause it's a flipped classroom, so I have to learn shit that I don't understand on my own. I just cant.**

 **ANYYYYYWAYYYYYY it's a three day weekend :D**

 **Therefore, I wanted to go back and revise chapter four slightly (Just spelling and grammar wise, so change to the story) and write a chapter or two! Hopefully I can do that and learn about free falling bodies by the end of labor day xD**

 **Also, I just realised that I haven't been responding to reviews! I ALWAYS read the reviews but I always forget to reply to them! I'm going to start doing that. Responses will be at the end of chapters, as per the norm.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Demon's Birth

*Gehenna - The Meadow*

-Time Unknown-

"So…. You're a Fog Demon of the house of Azazel?" Rin asked.

 **Correct young prince. Not many Fog Demons belong to the house of Azazel. This is because Fog Demons generally belong to the house of Astaroth. The Astaroth and Azazel houses don't get along very well.**

"I see…" was all Rin muttered in reply. Kabus, after allowing Rin to get up off the ground, broke out of his humanoid form and once again became an all encompassing fog. Rin sat in the center of a small clearing that Kabus left for him. He also told him not to run, or he'd regret it.

 **Normally, a Fog Demon wouldn't be able to speak. It all actuality, Fog Demons are rather stupid creatures. They require a master to command them and have no free wills of their own. At least, the ones in the house of Astaroth do. The Fog demons of house Azazel and house Eygn have capabilities beyond that of the ones in house Astaroth. Being apart of house Azazel is what gives me the ability to communicate with you, through telepathy.**

In the small amount of time that Kabus was talking to him, he had taught Rin a lot. At least, more than Astaroth had. Instead of just telling him the main elements of the two worlds, Assiah and Gehenna, Kabus told Rin all about the Eight Demon Kinds and their houses. He also taught Rin how to identify basic demons that are common in each of the houses.

"So now what…?" Rin asked. He was pretty bummed, because he couldn't find a way out of situation. He knew he should be really scared, but he was more bored to death by the lecture that Kabus had given him, that he was on the edge of sleep.

 **Now… I'm not sure actually. I would recommend taking you to your father, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea…..**

Rin's ears perked up at this. Astaroth had seemed so adamant about getting Rin to his father. How come Kabus didn't think that it was a good idea?

"Why not?" Rin asked. 'Not that I'm complaining...' he thought to himself.

 **It is obvious that you are the son of Satan, that much is clear. However, your power seems to be… less than adequate. It almost as if you just recently came into your powers, or your powers are sealed. If Satan saw you in this state, it could anger him. He would want you at your best.**

"Oh." was all Rin could think of as a reply.

 **I will have some of my contacts in Assiah look into it.**

"You have connections in Assiah?" Rin asked.

 **I do indeed. You can't tell it, but I am a very high ranking demon. Many respect me and many more fear me. While I am not on par with any of the Eight Demon Kings, I am easily one, two steps max, below them. Now, lets move.**

As he finished speaking, Kabus reverted back into the his humanoid form.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as he stood up. He wanted nothing more to run away from Kabus, but the more he looked at his situation, the more he realised he shouldn't. If he ran, he might get away, but he'd almost definitely run into more demons. Demons that would either kill him or take him to his father. At least with Kabus, he neither of those would happen.

 **A place where I can further educate you and begin training you.**

"Training me?" Rin asked as the two started to walk across the meadow.

 **Don't think that those powers of you just come with the ability to wield and control them. You will need proper training to use them. I also think I might be able to find away to break that seal of yours.**

After a couple of moments of walking in silence, Rin stated, "You never answered my question."

 **Yes I did. I just didn't give the answer you were looking for. Anyway, to put it in terms that a** _ **human**_ **could understand, we're heading to my house.**

"Demons have houses?"

 **Not exactly.**

* * *

*Assiah - The Monastery*

-1:01am-

After Yukio and Fujimoto had let out their feelings, everyone decided to get some rest. They were all torn up about Rin, but depriving themselves of sleep wasn't going to do anything. Unluckily for them, a surprise decided to come barreling into the Monastery.

An 18-wheeler sized surprise.

The sound immediately woke up everyone in the monastery. Everyone, except for Izumi instantly made their way to the main hall. Izumi was still injured from being ambushed by Astaroth and was in no condition to fight. So, Fujimoto, Yukio, Maruta, Nagatomo, and Kyodo were the ones bearing witness to the giant truck that was intruding upon their home and place of worship. Demon activity or not, a giant truck smashing into your home warranted pulling out any and all weapons one has at their disposal. And that's just what the exorcists did.

Fujimoto shouted at the truck, shotgun raised, "Get out of the truck!"

Slowly, but surely, the truck door opened up and a man got out of it. You would think that after a collision like that, the person driving the vehicle would be dead. Unless that person was possessed by or was a demon.

After the man climbed down out of the truck and onto the ruble, he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. However, everybody in the room knew that the man wasn't going to surrender.

Now, a quick side note. Most people would be more startled about a giant truck crashing into their living place. Most people don't have guns. Most people are fully awake minutes after they get out of bed. However, you must keep in mind that these people are exorcists. They are trained just like military soldiers to assess and react to situations at a moments notice. Even if that moment is right when they wake up.

"State your name and your business!" Yukio shouted, almost overwhelmed by the tense silence.

"You're new." The man responded. "You weren't with the others when I came for the prince." The man, who was clearly Astaroth's new host, said.

Yukio was the only one unfamiliar aura that the demon gave off, but it was stronger. Stronger than any other he had seen before. It didn't take long for Yukio to connect the dots and figure out that this was the demon that took Rin. This was Astaroth.

"What more do you want from us, cur?" Fujimoto asked gruffly, cocking his shotgun. "You already took one of my sons, what more could you possibly want?"

"Oh… You know old man. You know full well." Astaroth said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. You're going to have to make yourself a little more clear."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that." Astaroth spoke, slowly lowering his arms and holding them outward, as if to show them off to be examined. Looking at his arms, Fujimoto could see the skin of his host rotting away and growing fungi.

"You're taking over that body forcefully." Fujimoto stated. It wasn't really a question. It was just a matter of fact. Taking over a body forcefully had major repercussions on the host's body. If pushed far enough, it can lead to death. (1)

"Indeed I am. And I don't have time to waste on you." Waving his hand to the side of him, Astaroth released a wave of greenish-brownish sludge, that collided with the ruble on the floor. In seconds, mushrooms and other assorted fungi started springing up from the floor boards.

The exorcists took no more time to talk, and immediately launched a counter attack. Maruta started spewing fire from his mouth to kill the festering Rot Demons, Nagatomo summoned his familiar, Moorkin, while the rest of the gang took to firing their assorted weapons. Yukio and the priests held off Astaroth's growing army, while Fujimoto dealt with the main threat.

Fujimoto shot round after round at Astaroth, but he simply dodged the bullets by jumping around. In between shots, Astaroth would call out, saying things like, "Where is it?" and "Hiding it is futile"

The battle raged on for a few minutes. Yukio and the others tried to fight against the Rot Demons, but as they died, more seemed to take their place. Slowly, but surely, the ever growing wall of demons was forcing them back towards the altar.

Meanwhile, Fujimoto was having no luck hitting Astaroth. He used up a lot of his power the last time he fought with Astaroth, which was a few hours ago, so his power wasn't at the level he wanted it to be at. He didn't have enough power to bless his bullets and the fatal verse for him only works if he's touching him. Fujimoto knew that he probably had one good shot at taking him down, but he needed to be careful about it. Buying time was the best he could do right now.

"I'm done playing these games." Astaroth said, as he landed from his latest jump. "Tell me where you are keeping the young prince's talisman."

The statement caught Fujimoto off guard. How did Astaroth know about Kurikara?

"C'mon, don't play dumb with me. I could tell that the prince's powers were sealed. There are very few ways to seal away a demon's powers, but one of the best ways is through a talisman. Give me it."

"In your dreams." Fujimoto replied as he resumed his rapid firing. Astaroth was slightly surprised. In all of this time, Fujimoto had never once stopped to reload.

 _'That shotgun of his must be enchanted. I'll never be able to get past him if he doesn't reload. Looks like it's time to pull out the big guns.'_

"Chaos Rain!" Astaroth yelled mid-air. Immediately, his hand became enveloped in a strange orange glow, but it could only spell disaster for Fujimoto and the others.

Fujimoto barely had time to scream "Get down!" before Astaroth's fist connected with the floor. When it did connect, a bright white light emanated from Astaroth. A short moment afterwards, an explosion rippled through the monastery. It ripped apart the floorboards, destroyed the wall that Astaroth had crashed into, and shattered all windows, that weren't destroyed with the blast, with a shockwave.

The exorcists all feared for their lives, but were surprised when nothing happened to them. The light from the explosion consumed them, and the floor beneath their feet seemed to evaporate, but they were left unharmed.

Just as fast as the explosion had come, it ended. All that was left of the main hall of the monastery was the alter and everything behind it. Everything else had been destroyed, and a giant crater was left in it's place.

The exorcists all fell into said crater, because the ground beneath their feet had literally disintegrated. However, they didn't have time to question how they were still alive. They hit the ground hard and unprepared and started slipping to the bottom of the circular crater. From ground level, it must've been at least eight feet deep. Astaroth just looked at the five of them and laughed.

"Pathetic." He mumbled to himself. Astaroth held up his hand to check how much damage that attack had done to his host. Judging by the rate of decay, he had a good four minutes before this body failed him.

It was at that moment that Astaroth noticed something. There was a room sticking out of the crater. The wall of said room had been destroyed in the blast, but the rest of the room seemed in tact. The only things in it were a small staircase that led directly to the altar above it, and a strange red box. He knew instantly that that was where Rin's powers were sealed.

Jumping across the crater he had made, Astaroth quickly entered the room he had unveiled. Using his bare hands, he ripped off the lock and chains on the box and opened it. Inside was a sheathed katana. Now that he was so close, Astaroth could feel the power radiating off of it. This was it. This was Rin's power, all locked away.

It took Fujimoto a while to comprehend what was going on. Not only did he land on his head while falling into the crater, but he was also very close to Astaroth when he set off his explosion. The white light and shockwave it gave off were more than enough to give the priest a throbbing headache as well as disorienting him. He was only finally able to come to his senses as he watched Astaroth take Kurikara out of the box.

"NO!" Fujimoto shouted, eyes locking with Astaroth's. In a long, fluid, and slightly dramatic fashion, Astaroth pulled out Kurikara from it's sheath.

* * *

 **AN: (1) Demon Possesion and other such topics will be explained in further detail later. It isn't explained here, because all of the characters present at the time are supposed to know about it. It will be explained by Kabus to Rin soon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I felt like it was kind of rushed, but I REALLLLY just wanted to get this part over with. I'm looking forward to getting more into the stuff Rin is growing through in Gehenna, but I need Rin to be a full demon to progress at all. Anyway, let me know what you though!**

 **astral trinity - Yes I do plan on adding demons from other animes, along with demons from video games. If you have a suggestion for one, let me know. I will look them up and if I think I can use them I will.**

 **ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling - I want starbs….. starbs sounds really good rn…..**


End file.
